


Pure Potion

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Credits: Instagram— @hp.drarry.accnt





	Pure Potion

Finally. Charms Class was dismissed by Professor Flitwick. Harry could not take any more of Hermione complaining that we're all doing it wrong. His one-out-of-two classes without Draco Malfoy, had now been infested with: 

"No. Not like that. Here, like so-" Hermione stated before dramatically swishing her wand and completing the spell perfectly, like always. He gathered his things and stuffed them into his bag before rushing to be the first out the door.

Harry's robe swayed, as though floating behind him as he pushed past the slow walkers. He was distracted with his annoyance and in such a hurry, he hadn't noticed he was already in the halls, heading towards his next class that Hermione finally wasn't involved in. Harry adored her. She was just too much sometimes with proving she was better than everyone else. Harry doesn't think Hermione does it on purpose, though. But his thoughts were broken when he had suddenly crashed into a tall and bony structured body. His glasses had been knocked off his face but could see and feel that his books were now out of his arms and left on the floor along with the other student's. Scattered and some open, the books had started to get stepped on. Harry, finding his glasses by feeling for them, slowly looked up to see the only person who hasn't said anything to anger him today, Draco Malfoy.

Draco snarled at him then quickly starting to reach for his own books before make a snarky comment. "Watch where you're going, Potter. Starting to think you want to run into me"

"In your dreams, Malfoy. Maybe you're the one running into me" Draco gave a sarcastic half-laugh before glaring him down. Harry had also begun grabbing his books for the courses: Potions, DADA, Muggle Studies, Charms, and Harry's personal favorite lesson, Transfiguratuon with Professor McGonagall. She also happened to be the Head of the Gryffindor House.

Once they had both gathered their belongings, both strictly stood and attempted to knock the other by the shoulders trying to push them aside, as starting to walk in the opposite direction.

After his final and favorite lesson with McGonagall, which Draco also didn't attend, Harry headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, where he had joined Hermione and Ron to begin the homework they were given that day and complete the some due the next.

As he started to pull his books from his bag, he had noticed one that was unfamiliar. The book cover was labeled 'Potions for Purebloods'. This, was not one of Harry's books for Harry was halfblooded. His mother being a Muggleborn witch and his father a Pureblood wizard.

"Hey 'Mione? Does this belong to you? Don't reckon you might have exchanged ours on accident?" Harry had asked Hermione.

"Not mine. I'm muggle born, Harry. And it clearly states Pureblood. But I've seen that somewhere, I can't remember whose it is..." She had answered ginuenly kind, although he could tell she was a little upset he had interuppted her work.

"Ron?" Harry now turned to Ron who looked like he was having some trouble with his 12 inch parchment.

"Huh? Oh -er- no. I don't believe I've ever seen that. Have you checked for a name?" The gingered hair boy suggested.

Harry did just that. He had now opened the hard-back cover to reveal clean pages hidden under a rugged and beat-up appearance. He flipped through the first few pages which had shown no signs of anything strange. He kept searching for a name in the most common places- front page in the corners, back page in the corners, or just plainly on the very front of the cover. Nothing. There was no visible name so Harry had tried the "Aparecium" charm. This charm was used to reveal invisible ink. Still, nothing had changed.

He had decided to leave it alone for a while until someone had mentioned their book missing. If no one had claimed it within the next few days, Harry was to take it to Professor Dumbledore. Was it really necessary to take it to the Head Master? He would figure it out in time.

After 3 days had passed, he couldn't help but look through the mysterious book. Before thinking of turning it in, Harry opened to the middle. He saw something very interesting. Almost alarming. Someone had drawn doodles, all over the page's margins, of Harry. The detailed scribbles had included his initials, HJP, incased by a heart, sketches of him during lessons, and even short poems written neatly by this anonymous admirer. Now he needed to know who's book that belonged to. But the only way he could, was to keep it until he found them. The book was not going to be turned into any Proffessor. Not yet, at least.

The only way he could've gotten the book into his posseson is either by someone purposely placing it there, or- no. No way.- he would've had to pick it up and put it there on his own. How, you might ask, would he have picked it up? because he hadn't touched anyone else's. But if by any chance, he might have bumbed into someone, causing all their books to fall and mix with his own, and only to accedently pick up one that did not belong to him, that's how. And the only person that came to mind and the only one who Harry had ran into in the past week, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

How could this be happening? Draco? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? How could this even be? What. Was. Happening. Who would've known that Draco Malfoy, who had always despised the young Harry from the start, had now been filling this secretive text book with everything that might have been circiling in his dreamy-like thoughts. Certainly not Harry. Or Ron. Or even Hermione. It seemed they were just as concered for Harry as they were for Draco. But he had some questions that needed answers from the Slytherin boy.

Harry basically ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room in reasons to find him. He asked everyone he passed in the halls for if they had seen Draco. Only, no one had. The tired Gryffindor had now slowed to a walk rather than half-jog before stopping completely to take a rest. He sat down on the floor to catch his breath.

Before realizing, Draco had approached tired Harry who got scared when tapped by him.

"Merlin, Draco. Could you not? When did you even get here?" Harry breathed out.

"Potter please. You're the easiest to scare. Not my fault you're half deaf," The blonde had remarked. "Besides, you should be thanking me"

"Thanking you? For what, might I ask?" Harry demanded.

"Well, you see, it's almost curfew and you looked as though you were about to pass out. If I hadn't 'scared' you, you might as well be getting detention. So, you're welcome"

"Thanks," Harry said glumly. Draco had nodded proudly and snobby like. Harry might have rolled his eyes at this but still laughed slightly.

"Come on, stand so I can get you back to your corridors-" he had stuck out his hand to help him get back up and Harry took it.

"Why are you being so nice Malfoy? Something I should know about?"

"Nothing for now," he winked which made Harry cringe but smile. "I am only doing this because I owe you, you should know that." They walked in silence for more than half the way back, until Harry broke the silence.

"Draco. I need to ask and show you something. But you need to be honest. Can I trust you will?" Draco looked at Harry suspiciously until nodding in agreement. "Good. So, I might have found this..." he pulled out the old book to show Malfoy who was now frozen in shock and maybe a little embarrassment. "Does this belong to you?"

"Uh, erm, no?"

"Malfoy," Harry said strictly. "You said you would be honest. That doesn't very truthful to me."

"Why on earth would I own a bloody old book that has Harry Potter doodles on it" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Malfoy, I never even said what was in it? How would you know unless you've seen it?" Draco frowned.

The blonde had kept walking to avoid answering the question. He was walking so quickly Harry had to run to keep up with him.

"DRACO! Answer me. Now" Oops. He didn't mean to yell. Now he looked crazy.

"Why do you care?! Just so you can use it to humiliate me? I'm tired of everyone making me look like a joke." Harry could see as the tears formed in his eyes.

"Draco," Harry's voice had now softened to calm and apologize to him. "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean to yell. I don't think you're a joke. Please, just, is it yours?"

"Okay fine! It's mine. Is that what you wanted to hear? Now you can go tell all your friends. I'm sure they'd be over joyed to have something to use against me." Harry was speechless.

"No. I'm not going to tell anyone. You can trust me. Please trust me..." Harry's voiced trailed off.

"Potter, if you say anything to anyone, I will curse you. Don't try me" The once teary eyed and pale faced boy was now beaming red. Harry might have been a little too. They had now been so close together but Draco still being a head taller. They looked at each other with a sense of happiness and comfot in their eyes. After a few long seconds of this, Harry had looked away and motioned for them to keep walking until it was too late and they would both be getting detention.

The rest of the walk was awkwardly quiet. No boy had anything to say to the other until they arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady who guarded the passage way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter?"

"You might as well call me Harry now that I know your secret" The Slytherin and Gryffindor both stood in silence blushing and grinning broadly.

"Very well then, Harry. Now go before I'm late and then I'll have to blame you. Good night"

They nodded goodbye and left the moving staircase they were standing on.  
"What was that all about?" A dark haired girl named Pansy had made Draco jump out of his skin.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He couldn't help but blush a little.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Tell me" Pansy said which made Malfoy glare at her. "Oh come on, Drac. I won't tell anyone, you know that"

"Harry might have found my book..." he said sheepishly.

"What book? The potions one? And since when are we calling him Harry?"

"Yes the potions one. And since tonight." Pansy and Draco shared a smile when she nodded. "Wait, how did you know about it? I've never even told you. Did you go through my stuff again?"

"I might have been looking for something else but came upon it..." She said slowly.

"How did you even get into my room? And what were you even looking for? You could've just ASKED you know"

"Okay. I will next time. Let's get back before we get caught. Hey, I'm glad you finally found your self." Forgeting he had even asked her many questions that she didn't even answer, Draco' s heart leapt. For Pansy had accepted him for who he was, a Potter-loving boy, and was ginuenly happy just like he was.

They kept walking back to their corridors with millions of thoughts going through their minds, none bad, just hopeful. Draco had been the most happy and confused within the last half hour than he has ever been in his entire life. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had no choice, was now hopelessly in love with the boy who lived.


End file.
